The Stuff of Legends
by Jess13
Summary: Sam finds some interesting information on the internet. Gen humor/parody ficlet set in season 1.


The Stuff of Legends

Rating: T (like a PG/mild PG-13)

Summary: Sam finds some interesting information on the internet.

Category: Gen, Humor, Parody

Spoilers: Mmm, can't think of any. Possibly a very vague one for Skin. YED is mentioned, so this is probably best set around mid to late season 1, before Dead Man's Blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Kripke does. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

A/N: While this short story may seem vaguely reminiscent of episode 4x18, I wrote it back in July 2008. I only now posted it here after making some changes to the very beginning (mostly POV changes). As for the "information" Sam finds on the internet, it's all a vague reference to a bunch of picspams I do on LiveJournal (which can be found at jessm78[dot]livejournal[dot]com). This is my very first SPN fic and is unbeta'd, so please be gentle. Thanks!

* * *

Flopping onto the edge of one of the two beds in the motel room, Dean cracked open the can of soda he'd just purchased from the vending machine outside and took a swig. He placed the can on the nightstand and leaned back, stretching his arms. Damn, he was bored. Glancing at the TV program guide, there was nothing worthwhile to watch, either. The motel offered the usual gamut of crappy basic cable stations. And forget about any exciting Pay-Per-View channels.

His eyes wandered to the table on the other side of the room where Sam sat, his head buried in his laptop and a frown of concentration on his face. Obviously in the middle of research on ... something.

Heh. Typical. When _isn't _he doing research? Sometimes Dean wondered if Sam even realized there were far more interesting things out there on the Internet. BustyAsianBeauties[dot]com, for example.

Sam frowned. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been searching some websites for information and I found something interesting."

"What?"

"Uh ... well, actually it's not so much interesting as it is unnerving..."

"What??" Dean persisted, holding his hands out in frustration. What on Earth was his brother talking about? Information on demonic omens? Information on the demon that killed Mom?

"I just ... where are they getting this from??"

"Mind giving me a little clue as to what the hell you're talking about, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, obviously confounded by what greeted him on the screen. "Oh, uh... here, look at this." He shifted the laptop a bit so Dean could see.

Dean shrugged. "It's a picture of you. And it's not a mug shot. Huh."

"But look what it says underneath."

"'Sammy the Puppy'," Dean read.

Sam squinted in obvious confusion. "Where is all this talk about me being a puppy coming from?"

Dean felt his lips edging upward in a smirk. He had to admit it wasn't a bad description. Especially considering the eyes and Sam's inherent ability to get what he wanted with them. Most of the time, anyway. "Well ... you know, you _do_ kinda resemble-"

Sam cut him off, sighing and rolling his eyes. "And this isn't the first time I've seen it. There are various chat boards and websites where people mention this kind of thing. I just don't get it."

"Hey, if you're going to get any kind of recognition, be thankful it's of the ... 'fan girl' variety," Dean had to stifle a chuckle with that one, "and not some fed with an APB out on you."

Sam's eyebrows lifted, disappearing into his bangs. "'Fan girl variety'?" Dean couldn't stop his grin in reaction to Sam's bemused expression. "Very funny," his younger sibling snorted.

"Looks like Kid Brother's got some fans," Dean teased.

Sam apparently ignored that comment and continued with his objections. "Don't get me wrong; it's flattering that people appreciate me, but ... 'Puppy Eyes?' 'Puppy Mole?' 'Puppy Dimples?' Oh, and here's my favorite ... 'Puppy Mop'???"

Dean walked away from him, snickering as he removed his jacket and draped it over a chair. He really couldn't believe his brother was making such a big deal over this. "Relax, dude. You're way too tense. You should enjoy the attention while it lasts."

"Oh, Dean ..."

Dean turned to face him. "Yeah?"

Sam stared at him. That damned uppity look of his that said 'You think you've won, huh? Well, top this.'

"You should see what they're saying about you."

THE END


End file.
